As shown in FIG. 7, a conventional bicycle stand 30 contains a base 31 concaving downwardly, and the base 31 having a supporting plate 35 extending upwardly from one side thereof, the supporting plate 32 having two fixing extensions 33 extending upwardly from a top end thereof and a slot 331 defined between the two extensions 33. However, the slot 331 of the bicycle stand 30 is fixed, so it is only used to fix a wheel with a fixed size.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.